1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the manufacture of accessories for high voltage cable and more particularly to the manufacture of accessories wherein the insulation layer of the accessory must be in contact with the bared cable insulation to obtain the required electrical performance and provide a water seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art devices, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,381 issued Jul. 1, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention and shown in FIG. 1 of this application which is FIG. 2 of that patent, a pre-molded semi-conductive layer 52, which is an elastomeric material with carbon black added, is placed in a mold (not shown) and a pre-molded semi-conductive insert 54 is placed inside of layer 52. A mandrel used to support insert 54, is dimensioned so that it's outside diameter matches the inside diameter of insert 54. The interstices between layer 52 and insert 54 are now filled with a non-conductive elastomeric layer 55. No gaps are permitted between the insert, the outer layer or the insulation as these could prevent proper electrical functioning or permit water or other contaminants to enter the accessory along bore 56. Thus for each size of cable and each type of accessory there must be a correctly sized insert.